Phantom of the School 4/Recon! Maid Cafe!
AP: 7 Goal: Slay Boss: Naegling EXP: 400 Zenny: 395 Item Drop: Bonus: Bow Sprite Chief Ragyun, Rainbow Sprite Chief Ragkin, Zenny: 10,000 Transcript Before Stage Clear After school the next day... Excalibur and Naegling had brought the commander into town. Excalibur: I haven't really had a chance to fully explain myself. Excalibur: I might be able to change their minds if I can properly convey to all of them the benefits a maid cafe would bring. Commander: Oh, so that's why you wanted to come see a maid cafe in action. Commander: Umm, so then-- Shekinah: I'll be joining you guys. After all, I need to see if the whole maid cafe thing is befitting of our school. Excalibur: Oh, I'm sure you'll see how wonderful it is. Shekinah: We'll see about that. Commander: Umm, can you two try to calm down? The commander did his best to keep Excalibur and Shekinah in check as they made their way through town. Then, suddenly, there it was: a cute, colorful cafe filled with waitresses dressed as maids, all hard at work. Shekinah: Short skirts... Plunging necklines... A lacy headpiece... Shekinah: It's a disgrace... Excalibur: Shekinah! Shekinah: This won't do! It violates our school's moral code! Commander: She did say earlier that she couldn't agree with the idea--and in no uncertain terms. Naegling: Shekinah was once one of the president's most ardent supporters. Commander: Really?! Naegling: Yes. Naegling: When Excalibur announced her candidacy for student council president under a banner of reforming overly strict school rules... Naegling: ...Shekinah was behind her one hundred percent. Naegling: Her campaign speeches on Excalibur's behalf are now the stuff of legend. Naegling: ...I believe Excalibur won simply because she is an amazing person, to be honest. Naegling: After she won, she recommended Shekinah as head of the public morals committee. Naegling: The idea was to have her reform the committee from the inside. Commander: Wow. That's way different from the impression I got before. Naegling: I agree. Something happened along the way. Naegling: I don't know what it was, but the president has been focused on Shekinah ever since. A troubled look seemed to cross Naegling's face. Commander: Naegling? Naegling: But she's an outsider, so I don't know why she gets such favorable treatment. Commander: Wait, where'd that come from? Shekinah: Don't tell me you got the idea for that maid's outfit from here?! Excalibur: ...Well, I guess you could say I drew inspiration from this place, yes... Excalibur: I mean, the outfits really are adorable. You would look perfect in one, Shekinah. Wouldn't you agree, Naegling? Naegling: I suppose so. Shekinah would look better in it than I would. Excalibur: I mean, she used to like outfits like that, after all. Didn't you, Shekinah? Shekinah: What?! Shekinah: I told you that in private. And it's not like I wore stuff like that all the time! Commander: (What's going on here? That sounds way different from how she acts as head of the public moral committee.) Commander: Do you two usually hang out together? Excalibur: We used to quite often when we were freshmen, right, Shekinah? Shekinah: Yeah... But now we're both so busy. As the commander watched the exchange between them he turned to look at Naegling. She had been looking away and keeping silent. Commander: (Huh? Dark mist?! Not again!) Naegling: Forgive me, Madam President. I don't feel so well. If you'll excuse me. Excalibur: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Yes, of course. Take care of yourself. Commander: No, wait! Naegling! Commander: Excalibur! I'm a little worried about her, so I'm going to go keep her company for a while. As the commander was about to race off after Naegling... Shekinah: Commander, please wait! Commander: What is it? Shekinah: Let's not tell Durandal and the others what happened here today. Commander: Sure, but can I ask why? Shekinah: Just please don't tell, okay?! Commander: A-All right, got it! Commander: Anyway, I need to... Wait, where'd she go?! The delay caused by Shekinah had put even more distance between him and Naegling. Commander: Naegling, wait!!! Naegling: *Sigh* Must be nice to be the chosen one... Commander: (What the heck is she talking about?) Naegling: And the president is just being her usual self. Why would she choose HER over me, her own vice president?! Commander: Please, Naegling! Tell me what happened between Excalibur and Shekinah! Commander: Does it have something to do with what's troubling you? Naegling: Shekinah...she's... Naegling: *Sniffle* Oooooooh! Before Boss Battle Commander: Naegling, get a hold of yourself! Naegling: Why, Madam President?! Why?! After Stage Clear Commander: Naegling?! Are you all right?! Naegling: Oh, Commander. You came to check on me? Naegling: I'm sorry about that. I must have blacked out... Commander: I'll take you somewhere you can relax till you're all better. Naegling: Thank you. Naegling: What about the president and Shekinah? Commander: Oh, umm... I left them where they were. Should I go back and check on them? Naegling: No, I think it's better that they have a little chat, just the two of them. Commander: (She still looks like she's feeling down. I guess whatever's bothering her is still there.) Category:Phantom of the School